


Back to the Hunters

by Enderon



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, im continuing this story finally
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enderon/pseuds/Enderon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of fighting and traveling together,thee famous Achievement Hunters broke up and went their separate ways. Now a threat looms over the land they call home. Can Geoff find the others and convince them to come back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old thing that I abandoned forever ago. But I think I'm gonna start it up again.

Sweat dripping off his body, and dirt caked beneath his finger nails, Geoff took a deep breathe and leaned against his hoe. Glancing up at the sky, he was displeased to find it cloudless and was about to get back to work when he heard a collection of giggling nearby. Turning around, he saw three of the village children walking up to him with a bucket of water.

The one who was carrying the bucket, a little black haired girl named Joanna, went up to him and held the bucket out to him. “For you Sir Geoff.” She squeaked happily.

Geoff smiled at the title and graciously took the offering, bowing slightly to the girl. This just made the children all giggle before running off. The man smiled and shook his head as he watched them run off before tipping tge bucket to take a sip of the liquid. He was about to dump it on himself when suddenly, something hard hit him on top of his head. Glancing up, Geoff was confused to see what looked like little black rocks falling from the sky.

"Hail?" He wondered aloud, picking up a piece from the ground, “But it can’t be. This place doesn’t get hail." Whatever it was, it certainly looked like hail, though it wasn’t ice. It looked more like obsidian to Geoff.

"I need to speak to the village elder." He said to himself and ran deep into the village headed towards the largest house in the village.

"Elder!" He called as he entered the house.

"I know Sir Geoff." The old man said, looking out one of the windows with his hands hands clasped behind his back. Geoff bowed, even though the man did not see.

"Do you know what this means?" Geoff was surprised by the question.

"I assumed you would." He admitted, getting back to his feet.

"I do." Very slowly the elder turned and fixed Geoff with such a fierce look that the ex adventurer could have sworn he could see. Walking over to one of the many bookcases inside the house, he began pushing all of the books so they were perfectly straight. “Sir Geoff, what would you say if I asked you to reunite the Achievement Hunters?"

Geoff stiffened at the question, not liking to deal with such a touchy subject. All people throughout the land had heard the tales of the Achievement Hunters, great adventurers/heroes who went on daring quests and played life threatening games for the pure thrill of it. Being so well known, naturally news spread like wildfire when the famous Achievement Hunters split up and went their own separate ways. It had been an extra dangerous mission, things got hairy, and the others got scared. Some of them suggested laying off the risks for a bit, some of them wanted to stop taking risks all together. Personally, Geoff thought they needed to take more risks, to train harder. Sadly, all those thoughts did was drive the others away.

"I would say, that as much as I respect and care for you, that is one thing I can never do for you." Geoff sighed and looked down at his feet.

The elder paused for a moment, not saying anything, before pulling out a book and placing it in Geoff's hands.

"The first to go," the elder spoke, sitting in hid chair, “Michael, the warrior. Stories say he headed into the mountains, hoping to claim them in his own name." Geoff opened the book and sure enough a picture of Michael was there on the page before him. “After him went Ray, the man of roses. The word is that he wanders the land, protecting People and spreading hid roses like ivy." With a turn of the page, Geoff was looking at that dumb ass smirk again. “The next to leave was Ryan. If what I’ve been told is correct, he’s settled down in the ruins of a village off the eastern border." Of course the next page was Ryan with Edgar at his side. “Then your dear friend Jack left. Just took off sailing on a boat one day and hasn’t been seen from since." With a turn of a page, there was Mr. Pattillo himself in all his bearded goodness. “And the last to leave, was mister Gavin. Travelers say he lives underground, helping out aspiring young adventurers and caring for needy mobs." Geoff almost cried when he saw the dumb Brit on the page, grinning up at him like the idiot he was. “You see Geoff, you know where they all are, so go get them."

"But who knows if they’ll come back." Geoff said, slowly closing the book, “Why would they come back?"

"Because Geoff. It only took one of you to save our village, but it will take all of you to save our world." That last bit caught Geoff’s attention.

"From what?" He breathed.

"From the ender dragons."


	2. Chapter 2

Geoff sat on the steps of the elders home, watching the villagers rush around, trying to protect things so they wouldn’t be damaged by the hail. Parents herded their children and animals inside, some already suffering from slight injuries. How could he go? How could he just up and leave these people behind? For a life he used to live?

The man sighed and got to his feet, rushing to his own home at the edge of the village. Once inside, he went and flopped down onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Ender dragons. Not just one, but many. The Achievement hunters had beaten an ender dragon once. But that was a long time ago, and there was only one of them. They almost didn’t make it. Even if Geoff could get the others back together, who was to say they could even beat the dragons. From what the elder had said, there was just too many. At least, that’s how it was foretold. 

Sighing again, Geoff rolled over, and managed to catch something out of the corner of his eye. It was small picture, hanging on the wall next to his bed. In it, was the whole team.They were all smiling and laughing, and Geoff couldn’t help but smile to as he remembered the event.

_———————_

_"GAVIN!!!" Geoff poked his head around the tree he had been cutting down, wondering what the commotion was about. Next moment, he saw Michael storm out of his house, on a one track journey to Gavin’s house. And by the look on his face, nothing was going to stop him._

_Said brit was sitting right outside the door, having been chatting with Ray as they restrung the bows. At the sound of his name being called, he had looked up in curiosity, quickly panicking when he saw the look on Michael’s face. Before the warrior could reach him, he quickly jumped to his feet and ran off, Michael giving chase almost immediately._

_All Ray did was laugh from his place on the ground, having given up on finishing the bows._

_"What’s going on?" Jack asked as he and Ryan walked up to Geoff. They each had a pickaxe and sword in hand, having been down under Jack’s house mining for materials._

_"Don’t know." Geoff admitted, shrugging his shoulders, "But whatever Gavin did, it sure pissed of Michael."_

_Just as he said that, Gavin went running between them. Before Michael could make it past, Geoff put his arm out, stopping the younger man. Looking down at him, he cocked a brow._

_"Wanna tell me exactly what Gavin did before I let you kill him?" He asked, not letting up, even at Michael’s angry grunting, "I don’t wanna loose him over something silly."_

_At this point, Ray had gotten and walked over to them, with Gavin having taken to hiding behind him. Michael could only glare at the creeper dressed man before explaining. “He filled my house with baby animals.” He said, practically growling._

_"He what?" Jack asked, looking slightly confused._

_"He filled my house with baby animals." The red head looked a little offended that Jack seemed not to believe him, "Baby chickens. Baby cows. Baby sheep. God damn baby animals."_

_Before anyone else could say anything, Ryan flicked Geoff’s arm away to allow Michael to run over and tackle Gavin into the ground. The brit squealed in fear, and tried to claw his way out from underneath the red head._

_"MICHAEL!!" He screeched._

_The other guys just laughed as Michael proceeded to give Gavin a long, hard noogie in revenge._

_——————-_

Geoff couldn’t help but chuckle to himself. Those were the good times, before they all split up. Looking down, he finally decided what he had to do. Jumping to his feet, he ran over to his chest and got everything he would need. Enough food and water to last him for a trip underground, and the highest level weapons and armor he had available. Once he had everything, he waited until night fell, before slipping away from the village.

As much as he cared about the villagers and didn’t want to upset them, he knew it would just be too hard to say goodbye. Anyways, it wasn’t like it would be permanent. 

In his home, the elder sighed and looked up from the book in his lap. “Oh Sir Geoff, little do you realize, you will never see us again.” On the page of the book, was a picture of two ender dragons, burning a village. A village that looked very much like their own. 


	3. Chapter 3

Geoff took a deep breathe as he stared at the wide entrance. It was pretty intricate looking, with two towers of pimps located on each side of it, and red stone torches placed everywhere, giving it dark look without it being pitch black. Looking back outside at the setting sun, the man nodded and headed inside. From what he knew, all he had to do was locate where the most mobs were, and hopefully Gavin would be there. The British man was so unpredictable that Geoff wasn’t entirely sure it would even work. 

But sure enough, he entered what looked like a giant cave made of obsidian with red stone torches placed properly. There were all kinds of mobs everywhere, making Geoff very wary. And standing right in the middle, wearing the same creeper outfit he always did, was Gavin Free himself. He was currently throwing what looked like steak to a pack of feral wolves who were all fighting over the meat. Gavin just seemed to be laughing.

Geoff took another deep breathe, trying to will himself to go forward. He couldn’t back down now, not when he was so close. Cupping his hands around his mouth, he called out, “Gavin!”

The brit looked up at the sound of his name, looking confused for a minute, until he noticed the figure at the entrance to the cave. He gasped, not quite believing who it was he was looking at. Almost crying, he jumped to his feet and ran across the cave. He managed to knock Geoff over when he jumped up and wrapped himself around the older man. Though a little shocked at first, the elder man then proceeded to laugh along with the younger man wrapped around him.

"Gods I’ve missed you so much." Gavin said, once the two of them had stood up.

Putting a hand on his shoulder, Geoff nodded. “Me to buddy.” He said, trying hard not to cry. Gavin wasn’t even trying to hold it back. 

Half an hour later found the two men sitting in the middle of the cave, updating each other with what they had been doing with their lives. 

"So, Sir Geoff huh?" Gavin asked, quirking a brow. Geoff laughed, a little embarrassed.

"Yeah," he said, "I was their hero. Still am really." The man smiled, then jumped when a creeper walked up to them. He looked like he was about to run, when Gavin put out a reassuring hand.

"Don’t worry about him." He said, putting his other hand on the creepers head, "He won’t hurt us." Laughing, the brit pulled a bit of gunpowder out of his inventory and held it out to the creeper. Geoff had never seen a creeper eat before, and it was certainly interesting to look at. 

"Wow." He breathed, a little awe struck at it.

Gavin smiled and nodded, giving the creeper a pat on the head before it scurried off somewhere else. “It’s pretty cool. They really trust me.” He pointed at himself with a thumb, “They do as I tell them, and they don’t try to attack me. Actually, they protect me even.” The older man could whistle in response to that. 

The two feel into a comfortable silence and just sat, watching all of the mobs mingle around, until Gavin broke it. “So,” he started, finally asking the important question, “why, after all of this time, did you decide to come find me?”

Geoff sighed, looking down at his feet for a moment, before looking back up at Gavin. The younger noted the very serious look in his eyes, so he wasn’t suprised at the somber words he heard come out of his mouth next.

"Ender dragons."


End file.
